This invention relates to harvesters, and more particularly to a pull-type harvester incorporating a crop processing mechanism for processing cut crop material discharged from a cutterhead arrangement forming a part of the harvester.
Pull-type forage harvesters typically utilize a cutterhead assembly located rearwardly of a crop cutting mechanism for cutting and chopping crop material supplied to the cutterhead from the crop cutting mechanism. A conveying mechanism is located downstream of the cutterhead, and typically is in the form of an auger assembly which supplies cut crop material from the cutterhead to a discharge blower, which is operable to discharge cut crop material from the forage harvester. Typically, the cut crop material is discharged into a forage box which is pulled behind the forage harvester.
In certain crop conditions, it is desirable to process the cut crop material in order to increase the digestibility of the crop material. For example, in harvesting corn, it is desirable to crack corn kernels so that they are more digestible by livestock than whole, unprocessed kernels. This further processing step can be carried out in a mill separate from the forage harvester, although this entails additional time and equipment which increases the overall cost of producing the livestock feed.
It is known to incorporate a processing mill in a self-propelled harvester. In this type of machine, a mill section can be selectively positioned in the flow path of cut crop material discharged from a cutting mechanism. When the harvester is being run in conditions in which it is desirable to process the cut crop material, the mill section is dropped into the flow path for processing the crop material. In crop conditions in which crop processing is not needed or required, the mill section is moved out of the flow path. The mill section is typically mounted to a movable mounting arrangement which is operable to lower the mill section into the flow path or raise the mill section out of the flow path when desired. The structure of the self-propelled harvester can easily carry the mill section and the movable mounting arrangement, and there is sufficient room in the flow path in a harvester of this type to accommodate the mill section.
In the past, it has not been known to incorporate a crop processing mill arrangement in a self-propelled forage harvester, which thus limits the conditions in which this type of harvester can be operated or requires a subsequent milling operation to enhance digestibility of the crop material. The configuration of pull-type harvesters is not conducive to mounting of a crop processing mill, since pull-type harvesters must meet certain size and weight requirements. Further, in the past there has been no location on a pull-type forage harvester which can readily accommodate mounting of a roller mill section, since all components are in a fixed relationship relative to each other and there is no void in the flow path having a sufficient volume to accommodate placement of a roller mill section.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pull-type forage harvester with a removable roller mill section which can be selectively positioned in or removed from the flow path of cut crop material. It is a further object of the invention to provide a forage harvester which incorporates components which operate satisfactorily to cut and discharge crop material either when a roller mill section is positioned in the cut crop material flow path or removed from the cut crop material flow path. It is a further object of the invention to provide a forage harvester in which the flow path defined by the configuration of the various components can be adjusted to accommodate placement of a roller mill section therein or removal of the roller mill section therefrom. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a forage harvester which can be quickly and easily reconfigured to receive a roller mill section or to facilitate removal of the roller mill section. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a forage harvester incorporating relatively few modifications to an existing design in order to accommodate mounting of a roller mill section in the cut crop material flow path and removal of the roller mill section therefrom.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a forage harvester includes a cutting mechanism, a conveying mechanism located downstream of the cutting mechanism for receiving cut crop material therefrom, and a discharge mechanism located downstream of the conveying mechanism for receiving cut crop material from the conveying mechanism and discharging cut crop material from the harvester. The cutting mechanism, the conveying mechanism and the discharge mechanism cooperate to define a flow path for cut crop material through the harvester. A crop processing mechanism, which may be in the form of a roller mill section, is removably positionable within the flow path for selectively processing the cut crop material. The harvester includes an arrangement for defining the cut crop material flow path either when the crop processing mechanism is positioned within the flow path or when the crop processing mechanism is removed from the flow path. The crop processing mechanism is preferably in the form of a pair of roller members mounted to a frame, and the roller members cooperate to define an inlet therebetween. The crop processing mechanism is configured such that, when the crop processing mechanism is positioned within the flow path, cut crop material passes through the inlet and between the roller members. In a preferred arrangement, the crop processing mechanism is selectively positionable between the cutting mechanism and the conveying mechanism. The arrangement for defining the cut crop material flow path is preferably in the form of a movable mounting arrangement for a component of the harvester which enables the component to be placed in a first position when the crop processing mechanism is removed from the flow path and in a second position when the crop processing mechanism is placed in the flow path. The movable mounting arrangement may be associated with any component of the harvester, and may representatively be in the form of a movable mounting arrangement for the conveying mechanism which provides movement of the conveying mechanism between a first position when the crop processing mechanism is removed from the flow path and a second position when the crop processing mechanism is positioned within the flow path. In the first position, the conveying mechanism is positioned such that an inlet defined by the conveying mechanism is directly adjacent an outlet defined by a housing associated with the cutting mechanism for receiving crop material directly from the cutting mechanism. When the conveying mechanism is in the second position, the crop processing mechanism is in place between the inlet of the conveying mechanism and the outlet of the cutting mechanism housing, such that crop material from the cutting mechanism is supplied through the crop processing mechanism to the inlet of the conveying mechanism. In one form, the conveying mechanism may be in the form of an auger assembly including an auger housing and an auger member received within the auger housing. The auger housing and the auger are both movable between the first and second positions, and the auger housing defines an outlet which is located adjacent an inlet associated with a discharge mechanism, such as a blower for discharging cut crop material from the harvester. The discharge blower inlet and the cutting mechanism outlet are fixed in positioned relative to each other, and movement of the auger assembly between its first and second positions is operable to change the position of the auger housing outlet relative to the discharge blower inlet and the position of the auger housing inlet relative to the cutting mechanism housing outlet. When the crop processing mechanism is removed and the auger assembly is in its first position, the auger housing outlet is located directly adjacent the discharge blower inlet so that cut crop material is discharged directly from the auger housing outlet into the discharge blower inlet. In this position, a space is formed between the cutting mechanism housing outlet and the auger housing inlet, and a first filler member is placed within the space and defines a passage which supplies cut crop material from the cutting mechanism housing outlet to the auger housing inlet. When the crop processing mechanism is in place and the auger assembly is in its second position, the inlet of the crop processing mechanism is disposed directly adjacent the cutting mechanism housing outlet so as to receive cut crop material therefrom, and the inlet of the auger housing is disposed directly adjacent the outlet of the crop processing mechanism for receiving cut and processed crop material therefrom. The outlet of the auger housing is spaced slightly from the inlet of the discharge blower, and a second filler member is located within the space and defines a passage which provides flow of cut and processed crop material from the auger housing to the discharge blower inlet.
The invention further contemplates a method of modifying operation of a forage harvester to selectively incorporate a crop processing mechanism, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.